Learning through electronic blocks is intuitive and interesting. Electronic splicing devices may be applied to the real life. Electronic blocks show complex electronic circuitry knowledge to the children visually through simple blocks so that they can experience the interest of the electronic world and children at different ages can learn contents with different difficulties.
Electronic blocks on the current market and in the prior art are unique and splicable accessories connected through unique snap fasteners which fix electronic components such as wires, lamps, diodes, triodes, resistors, capacitors, various switches, electric meters, motors, loudspeakers, integrated blocks, etc. on a plastic plate (block).
Chinese patent No. CN2245796Y “Universal electronic block” discloses all techniques of this traditional electronic block. Such an electronic block has to adopt an installation base and various element pieces are connected to each other and conduct the circuit by using metal snap fasteners as connectors and conductive joints. However, such a traditional electronic block has the following defects: 1) it has to be plugged and unplugged hard during the actual use and even has to be equipped with an installation base, thus the splicing method is not easy and convenient enough; 2) snap fasteners being used as conductive connectors causes serious electricity consumption and are easy to be damaged; 3) the connection method is single and merely single connections of snap fasteners are possible, which limits the stack-up diversity and interest of electronic blocks; and 4) it cannot be attracted onto a magnetically attractable plate (such as a white plate) and the applicability needs to be expanded further.